A NiGHTS into Dreams Fanfic
by The NightDragon
Summary: Inspired by the comics, but written before I had read them. As a result, this story is nothing at all like either the game or the comics. Think of it as an alternate universe. If you ignore the corny storyline, it's a cute, funny story to read on a rai


NiGHTS flew as fast as It could, fear lending speed to Its mad dash. Behind the purple Nightmaren, Reala's red and black form loomed ever closer.  
  
How had NiGHTS come to find Itself in this situation? Despite the dizzying speeds at which they were flying, NiGHTS was wondering just that.  
  
"NiGHTS! You will not escape me!" Reala's angry shout cut through NiGHTS' thoughts.  
  
It seemed that NiGHTS' twin and longtime Captain of Its army was right. NiGHTS Itself had appointed Reala to the position after recognizing the red and black Nightmaren's mean streak and cleverness.  
  
Wizeman had been pleased with NiGHTS then. How ironic that it should now be Reala who was hunting NiGHTS down.  
  
The brilliant red shard on NiGHTS' chest pulsed as NiGHTS felt Itself slowing. The strange gem had been a part of NiGHTS ever since It had betrayed Wizeman and stolen the Red Ideyas in order to return them to the Waking World. One of the Ideyas had been damaged in the process, causing a shard to become lodged permanently in NiGHTS.  
  
The shard's glow indicated that NiGHTS was relying more on courage than physical power. Both NiGHTS and Reala had been flying for a long time, and it was Reala who possessed greater strength and stamina. All that NiGHTS had was spirit and the unshakable belief that what their master was doing was wrong.  
  
That was it! NiGHTS frowned as It flew.  
  
It had deliberately thwarted Wizeman's plans to obtain the elusive Red Ideya and merge their realm of Nightmare with what humans called the Real World.  
  
Little did the human dreamers realize that their dreams and nightmares were every bit as real. At least, to the dream creatures who dwelled there. And all of this had come about because NiGHTS had been bored with the idea of fusing the two realities!  
  
NiGHTS spotted a crack in the canyon wall and dove inside, quickly using Its shapeshifting abilities to become 2D and flatten Itself against the inner wall.  
  
Reala flew right past, shrieking angrily as It lost sight of Its quarry.  
  
NiGHTS had time to muse now.  
  
Wizeman's ambition was to fuse the two realities into a living Nightmare. NiGHTS had been disappointed, though.  
  
"Wait, we're going to change an entire world to look and feel exactly like Nightmare? I don't know if that's a good idea. Where's the fun in that?"  
  
The purple Nightmaren had kept these thoughts secret, even from the one who It trusted most in this or any world. Its twin sibling, Captain, and closest personal friend. Reala.  
  
Closing Its luminous, violent eyes, NiGHTS sighed.  
  
"I've seen the Waking World. It's different and exciting! If I could just get in, I know that I could have some real fun flying over those buildings! Besides, remaking it in Wizeman's image would be far too 'one note' and boring!"  
  
The decision had been made, and NiGHTS had used Its position as a First Level and Wizeman's right hand Nightmaren to gain entry to the room where the Ideya had been kept.  
  
NiGHTS had stolen the Ideya that It had helped to steal in the first place, and thrust them back through the rip that still existed between the two realities.  
  
As the rip closed, however, something went wrong.  
  
NiGHTS heard a crack, and cried out as something seemed to fly out with tremendous force, embedding itself in NiGHTS' chest.  
  
It had burned for a long time before cooling to reveal the diamond shaped shard that now resided in NiGHTS' chest.  
  
Returning to the present, NiGHTS leaned toward the opening that It had flown in through.  
  
A purple tasseled hat was thrust out, waving wildly.  
  
Unfortunately, the head was still attached to that hat.  
  
When no attack came, NiGHTS popped Its head back into place, smiling in satisfaction.  
  
Now that the danger was over, NiGHTS decided that that chase through Stick Canyon had been kind of fun! Reala always had been fun to play with.  
That had been over a week ago.  
  
Now, NiGHTS was sitting beside a lake in the woods, struggling.  
  
Its long, slender fingers pried at the shard, pulling desperately to no avail. NiGHTS simply could not remove the piece of Ideya.  
  
It wasn't that the shard caused discomfort. Any creature from the real world might have been injured, or even killed had the same thing happened to them, but NiGHTS had the good fortune of being a Nightmaren. A creature of dreams. "Er, of nightmares," It corrected itself, smiling thoughtfully.  
  
The Ideya shard pulsed as if protesting, and NiGHTS yelped as Its fingers were burned, throwing Itself into the lake to escape the heat.  
  
This happened every time that NiGHTS tried to rid Itself of the shard. If it wasn't for the fact that anyone who saw NiGHTS would know who was responsible for the theft of the Ideya, It would have been content to simply leave the shard in place.  
  
"Sarafara la, Cuten gigi!"  
  
A cheerful, high pitched voice came from nearby, speaking gibberish.  
  
NiGHTS popped Its head out of the water to see a tiny angel-like creature fluttering nearby.  
  
It had a blue body with red sleeves and a white, frilled collar, atop which rested a pear shaped head. Its cheeks were rosy and bright, and around its cone shaped head, a halo floated.  
  
NiGHTS' eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Oh great, this is just what I need. . . a Nightopian."  
  
To NiGHTS' dismay, a second Nightopian joined the first, and they began to converse in hushed tones, giggling cutely. NiGHTS just didn't understand cute.  
  
"Cuten gigi sara, Napp! Nightmaren sara Naitsu! Cuten la!"  
  
NiGHTS found Itself listening to the nonsense words as if trying to make sense of them. It was a futile endeavor, the Nightmaren knew. Nightopians never made sense.  
  
The other Nightopian shook its head, beaming adorably. "Naitsu la! La sara ne Cuten, la sara ne Snuze!"  
  
The first Nightopian pouted, still being sickeningly cute.  
  
NiGHTS sank back underwater, hoping that the Nightopians would just go away if It ignored them.  
  
Napp blinked as the Nightmaren seemed to sink.  
  
"Hey Snuze, can Nightmaren drown?"  
  
Snuze glanced at the other Nightopian before flying out over the ripples that betrayed NiGHTS' hiding place.  
  
"Naw, It's forming Its legs into some kind of fish tail. I don't think It likes us."  
  
Napp folded Its stubby arms, pouting. "Well like you so helpfully pointed out, this NiGHTS guy doesn't speak Nightopian! It probably thinks we're just trying to bother It."  
  
"Well, aren't we?" Snuze pointed out.  
  
Napp flew over, unamused. "No, we're not! I'm trying to tell that stupid Nightmaren to give up on trying to remove the shard. The Ideya have already buried themselves in the Real World, anyway, so even if NiGHTS gets it off, It can't get rid of it."  
  
Snuze placed a rounded finger on Its lip thoughtfully. "Oh. . .well, I don't think that It can hear us underwater."  
  
Napp rolled Its wide, fishlike eyes. "Sometimes, Snuze, you're very stupid."  
NiGHTS flipped Its newly formed tail, turning slowly underwater.  
  
It looked up and was dismayed to see two chubby forms still fluttering overhead. Didn't these Nightopians ever give up?!  
  
The Nightmaren gave Its purple, pink, and yellow tail another flip, trying to dive deeper.  
  
It closed its eyes, comparing swimming to flying. Well, flying was more satisfying. NiGHTS didn't feel like It was actually going anywhere. The Nightmaren opened Its eyes and blinked. It wasn't going anywhere!  
  
Snuze and Napp strained to pull at NiGHTS' tail.  
  
Snuze grunted. "This. . .isn't working, Napp! Maybe I should just get a fishing rod and a piece of cake!"  
  
Napp glared. "Nightmaren don't eat cake, dummy!"  
  
Snuze paused in Its pulling to blink. "But everyone likes cake! What do Nightmaren eat?"  
  
Napp shook Its head. "You're definitely a dummy. . .just stay out of Its reach when we get It out."  
  
NiGHTS couldn't believe what It was seeing.  
  
Those stupid Nightopians were actually trying to pull It out! Didn't they know how much Nightmaren hated Nightopians?  
  
"Naitsu la! Sara la Snuze la Napp! Gaella Cuten!" The second Nightopian tried to shout through the water.  
  
NiGHTS slapped both hands over Its round face. Apparently not.  
  
"NiGHTS! We want to talk to you, come talk to us! We want to tell you about the Ideya!"  
  
Snuze cupped Its hands around Its mouth.  
  
Napp shook Its head at Snuze's shouting. "Right. . .It can't understand us on land, so It'll understand better underwater. Real smart, Snuze!"  
  
NiGHTS allowed Itself to hang by Its tail, bored.  
  
NiGHTS hated being bored even more than It hated Nightopians.  
  
Wizeman's instructions for dealing with the creatures came to mind. 'Eliminate them swiftly and effectively, for they are your exact opposite. Where you, my Nightmaren are slender, beautiful and terrible, filled with cunning and intelligence, the Nightopians are fat, ugly, considered adorable by the dreamers. They are little more than mindless animals, but they are living dreams. To destroy them is to pave the way for more like yourselves . . . and for your master!'  
  
NiGHTS grinned, revealing sharp teeth. Even Its tassels seemed to curl into horns as It considered the orders concerning Nightopians.  
  
"Well, I can't just let them live, now can I? Especially not after they've made me so bored!"  
  
NiGHTS was about to erupt out of the water and grab the two when something drifted into Its line of vision.  
  
The Nightmaren blinked in confusion, Its bloodlust forgotten.  
  
"A. . . cake?"  
  
"I'm telling you, this isn't gonna work!" Napp complained.  
  
Snuze shushed Its companion. "Quiet, you'll scare It away!"  
  
Napp frowned. "It's a Nightmaren, not a fish!"  
  
Snuze shrugged. "Well, It looks kind of like a fish right now, so maybe it'll take the bait."  
  
Snuze yelped as It was suddenly yanked into the water.  
  
Napp gasped and grabbed Its friend's foot, pulling hard. "Snuze!"  
  
NiGHTS laughed as It tugged on the line. Good, the Nightopian had fallen in. This was fun!  
  
No longer bored, the purple Nightmaren grinned as another good tug brought both Nightopians in all the way.  
  
As they sank NiGHTS beamed happily into their surprised faces before flying out of the lake and shaking off like a dog.  
  
Its legs instantly returned to their proper shape as the Nightmaren looked around. "Well that was fun, I wonder what I should do next?"  
  
NiGHTS launched Itself and flew out over the trees. . .then blinked and returned to the lake, peering into the water.  
  
"Um. . . "  
  
Neither of the Nightopians had emerged.  
  
"Well, why should I care?"  
  
NiGHTS started to leave again, then dropped into a sitting position, one hand supporting Its head.  
  
"This is stupid . . . they're only Nightopians."  
Napp watched worriedly as Snuze's cheeks and eyes bulged.  
  
It wasn't far behind Its friend.  
  
Looking up, Napp saw the Nightmaren shake itself off and casually fly away.  
  
Well, so much for talking to It.  
  
The water around the two Nightopians seemed to darken until all of their senses left them.  
  
Just as Napp's breath forced its way out in a large burst of bubbles, something grabbed It by a sugar pink wing, pulling It out.  
  
NiGHTS lifted the Nightopian by Its foot, examining it out of sheer curiosity.  
  
"Huh, looks like It drowned. Oh well."  
  
The Nightmaren casually tossed Napp over Its shoulder, onto the ground.  
  
NiGHTS blinked as a startled. "Ouch!" Echoed back.  
Later, Napp grunted as the Nightmaren squeezed the last of the water out of It and Snuze, without really seeming to care whether It was helping or not.  
  
"Who would've thought that "Ouch" was a universal word?"  
  
NiGHTS wondered out loud.  
  
Napp looked up as NiGHTS lifted Its foot for another squeeze, then yelped and rolled out of the way, causing NiGHTS to misjudge the distance between Its foot and the ground, and topple over.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Napp blinked as It pulled Snuze free.  
  
"Wow! 'ouch' really is a universal word!"  
  
Snuze opened Its eyes to find a strange face obscuring everything else.  
  
It looked like a giant ball topped with a purple cap, with two enormous, violet eyes taking up half of the skull, and a tiny line for a mouth.  
  
The Nightopian did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
"AAAH!" NiGHTS screamed back, clamping both hands over where Its ears should have been if Nightmaren had ears. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Karlun NeRa Gamush!"  
  
Snuze blinked at the hostile sounding words and the Nightmaren's obvious displeasure.  
  
"I really wish that this Nightmaren spoke Nightopian. . ."  
  
NiGHTS blinked. There were those odd words again.  
  
"Um . . . hello?" It tried lifting a hand in greeting.  
  
Snuze blinked back and mimicked the gesture.  
  
Encouraged, NiGHTS lifted the other hand, smiling as Snuze did likewise.  
  
Soon, the two were pulling their lips back and sticking their tongue out at one another.  
  
Nearby, Napp groaned in disgust. "Great. . .they're bonding!"  
  
NiGHTS blinked, Its tongue still hanging out as Napp flew into Its face.  
  
"Okay, so maybe you can be friendly after all. Now, can we talk?!"  
  
"Tallch?"  
  
With Its tongue dangling, the word didn't come out right.  
  
Napp blinked, then jammed NiGHTS tongue back into Its head.  
  
NiGHTS gulped, then tried again. "Talk?"  
  
Snuze flew to join Napp as It nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you know. Talk! Yapyap, like this loser's always doing!"  
  
It gave Snuze a gentle rap on the head. Snuze winced.  
  
The gesture did not have the desired reaction, as NiGHTS simply burst out laughing.  
  
A moment later, both Nightopians were on the ground, rubbing the lumps on their heads.  
  
Snuze scowled at Napp. "Maybe you should let me do the talking next time."  
  
Napp shrugged, so Snuze flew over to NiGHTS and smacked It on the head.  
  
"Bad Nightmaren! Bad!"  
  
NiGHTS' hands flew to Its head in surprise.  
  
Napp gasped. "Ack, we're gonna be killed for sure!"  
Napp smirked as a battered Snuze landed next to It. "Let you do the talking, eh?"  
  
Snuze winced. "I don't think It understands. . ."  
  
NiGHTS stood up, angry.  
  
"Now look, you stupid Nightopians!"  
  
Snuze and Napp looked up, hearing only gibberish.  
  
"NeRa gishi Nightopians! Toboo Ka Rashara Ne!"  
  
NiGHTS folded Its arms as It finished.  
  
"And if you ever hit me again, I'm going to yank your stupid wings off!"  
  
NiGHTS instantly sagged as it become obvious that neither Nightopian had understood.  
  
Snuze turned to Napp. "I think It's talking about us. It said Nightopian!"  
  
Napp nodded. "Gee, ya think?"  
  
NiGHTS walked over and sat down, cross legged.  
  
"Okay, let's start at the beginning . . . you two seem to know my name, so let's use that."  
  
Snuze and Napp watched quietly.  
  
NiGHTS jerked a thumb at Itself.  
  
"NiGHTS."  
  
Snuze and Napp blinked, then blinked again as NiGHTS pointed to them, inclining Its head questioningly.  
  
"And what do I call you ugly little imps?"  
  
Napp caught on. "Ah, It's asking our names!"  
  
Snuze hopped to Its feet. "I'm Snuze and he's Napp!"  
  
NiGHTS blinked at the resulting gibberish.  
  
"Sara la Snuze la Napp!"  
  
NiGHTS grimaced.  
  
"Okay, let's start over. NiGHTS. . . "  
  
It pointed to Itself. Before Snuze could speak, Napp shoved It aside, indicating Itself.  
  
"Napp." It pointed to Snuze. "Snuze."  
  
NiGHTS smiled suddenly. "Napp and Snuze?" It snorted. "What stupid names!"  
  
"Well they're a whole lot better than NiGHTS! What, you're named after a time of day?!"  
  
Napp countered as soon as It recognized that they had been insulted.  
  
NiGHTS stopped laughing. "Hm? You understood me?"  
  
Napp managed to figure out what was being asked, and nodded, mimicking NiGHTS. "Hahahaha! Like being laughed at is ever a good thing?!"  
  
"Oh!" NiGHTS quickly caught on. "Who knew that Nightopians had feelings?"  
  
Napp frowned again, sensing another insult.  
  
NiGHTS quickly held Its hands out as if warding off a blow. "Okay, okay. I apologize. I'm sorry." It smiled as both Nightopians relaxed.  
  
Snuze stepped forward and boldly placed a hand on the shard in NiGHTS' chest. "Cuten!"  
  
NiGHTS blinked, looking down. "The Ideya shard?"  
  
Both Nightopians nodded, and Napp cleared Its throat. "Ideya." It held up both hands to indicate two.  
  
NiGHTS nodded. "That's right, there were two. I sent them away."  
  
Napp blinked, but decided that It had gotten through. "Ideya. . ." It quickly slammed both hands to the ground, grinding them further in.  
  
NiGHTS stared, genuinely interested now. "You're saying that they're buried."  
Hours later, Snuze was sound asleep, a bubble perched on where Its nose should have been as Napp and NiGHTS continued to converse.  
  
NiGHTS frowned. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You and Snuze saw me when I threw the Ideya back into the Waking World, and you saw them bury themselves in the ground there."  
  
Napp nodded happily. "That's about the size of it!"  
  
NiGHTS looked thoughtful. "Did anyone else see?"  
  
Napp shook Its head. "I don't think so, no. Definitely no Nightmaren, if that's what you mean."  
  
Napp blinked as NiGHTS got up and stretched. "Huh? You're leaving already?"  
  
NiGHTS shrugged, smiling. "It can't be helped. Look, the sun's coming up. I'm not crazy about being out during the day."  
  
Napp shook Its head in disgust. "That's silly. It's a lot nicer in the daytime. Besides, this is when the dreamers start to visit."  
  
"Dreamers?" NiGHTS perked up. "This is when they come, isn't it?" It shrugged. "But I'm not going after Ideya anymore. . ."  
  
Napp blinked. "What do Ideya have to do with it? I like to just talk to the dreamers, give them a dream or two, and hear about their lives."  
  
NiGHTS wasn't really listening. "This is great, I get to do whatever I want and just ignore the dreamers! Now what should I do with myself. . .?"  
  
Napp blinked at the Nightmaren. "You're not the most social person, are you?"  
  
Snuze woke suddenly. "Hey, I just had a thought!"  
  
Napp turned to frown at Its friend. "Really. Did it hurt?"  
  
NiGHTS stifled a laugh.  
  
Snuze frowned. "Seriously, Napp. I. . ."  
  
NiGHTS cut Snuze off.  
  
"Seriously?! Okay, you Nightopians have fun chatting. I'll be. . . somewhere else."  
  
That said, the Nightmaren flew away, leaving Snuze and Napp alone.  
  
Napp sighed. "I hope that you're happy, Snuze. You scared NiGHTS away!"  
  
Snuze blinked. "I did?"  
  
Napp made a face. "Well, what was your thought?"  
  
Snuze blinked again. "What thought?" It tilted Its head questioningly as Napp groaned, then gasped. "Oh! My thought!"  
  
Napp rolled Its eyes as Snuze thought for a minute. "Oh, I got it!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
NiGHTS exclaimed, appearing suddenly behind Snuze.  
  
Both Nightopians yelped at the Nightmaren's sudden appearance, and flew away at top speed.  
  
NiGHTS blinked as It watched their retreating forms. "Was it something that I said?"  
  
As NiGHTS took flight, hurrying after Its new friends, it became obvious that It had a lot to learn about Nightopians.  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


End file.
